Maëlyn du Gondor
by Midnight Fantasy Abby
Summary: Je suis Maëlyn, fille de Denethor. Mon frère Boromir est mort. Mon père a envoyé mon frère Faramir à la mort. Nous sommes attaqués. Mon destin était de n'avoir que mes yeux pour pleurer et mes mains pour prier. J'en ai décidé autrement…
1. Chapitre 1 - Le départ

Alors, alors, bonjour à vous, lecteurs qui avez pris la peine de venir lire cette fic ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira ! Sachez que les personnages et la Terre du Milieu appartiennent à ce cher Tolkien ! Maëlyn seule sort de mon esprit. Et j'ai pris la liberté d'accorder à Fuiduilas de Dol Amroth (la mère de Boromir et Faramir) de vivre cinq ans en plus pour qu'elle puisse donner naissance à mon personnage (je le précise pour les fans inconditionnés qui connaissent tous les secrets du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ sur le bout des doigts ^_-)

Et sachez que j'écris d'après les films mais que je prendrai quelques éléments des livres (notamment, pour ce chapitre, le rêve de Faramir et Boromir). J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par une review *petit ange*

Bonne lecture !

°o0o°

Chapitre 1 : Le départ…

Dans la bibliothèque de Minas Tirith, il y a de nombreux ouvrages très rares et très vieux. De quoi faire le bonheur de n'importe qui. Même d'un grand magicien. Pourtant, le livre que j'avais sous les yeux me laissait indifférente. Voilà déjà un moment que je suis en train de lire et relire la même ligne sans en comprendre le sens.

Mes pensées volaient vers Osgiliath où se trouvaient mes frères. J'avais peur pour eux. Bien sûr, je ne doutais en aucun cas de leurs performances militaires, mais un accident était si vite arrivé et j'avais peur que l'un où l'autre ne soit blessé.

Soupirant, je fermai l'ouvrage que je consultai et me levai de mon fauteuil favori de lecture, celui que ma mère occupait le plus souvent lors de son vivant. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Le soleil d'été brillait et réchauffait la terre.

Baissant la tête et fermant les yeux, je priai pour le salut de mes frères.

Puis, ne supportant plus d'être seule dans cette grande pièce, je la quittai résolument pour rejoindre ma chambre. Là, je me laissai tomber devant ma coiffeuse et jetai un regard à mon reflet. J'avais de légères cernes sous mes yeux gris, sinon, rien de différent. Mes cheveux étaient coiffés à la perfection. Pas même une mèche ne dépassait, que j'aurais pu remettre en place pour passer le temps.

La vie à Minas Tirith m'ennuyait. Surtout sans mes frères. Mon père n'est pas vraiment de bonne compagnie, ne jurant que par Boromir, rabaissant sans cesse Faramir. Et m'ignorant, moi, la plupart du temps. Je ne supportais pas la solitude, et elle était pourtant ma compagne lorsque Boromir et Faramir s'en allaient guerroyer. Et quand nous étions seuls, mon père et moi, nous ne parlions pas vraiment. Boromir disait que si mon père était si distant avec moi, c'est parce que je lui rappelais trop vivement le souvenir de ma mère. Selon ses dires et ceux de Faramir, je lui ressemblais beaucoup. J'aurais les mêmes traits qu'elle, bien que je ne sache pas le vérifier. J'étais un tout jeune bébé quand elle mourut. Boromir avait quinze ans et Faramir tout juste dix et en conservaient quelques souvenirs. Je les enviais pour cela.

Après la mort de ma mère, mon père devint plus distant envers ses enfants. À part peut-être avec Boromir, son aîné, sa fierté. Faramir n'a jamais réussi à s'attirer les faveurs de notre père et quand à moi, c'est chose impossible. Denethor me tient pour responsable de la mort de sa femme : selon lui, ma naissance aurait épuisé ma mère plus que nécessaire, la laissant affaiblie face à l'hiver de la même année. Elle tomba malade et mourut.

Je secouai la tête, me morigénant intérieurement. Je ne devais pas laisser d'aussi sombres pensées prendre possession de moi. Je ne devais penser qu'aux prochaines retrouvailles avec mes frères, qui ne devraient plus tarder. Enfin, je l'espérais…

À peine avais-je formulé cette parole qu'on frappa doucement à ma porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de ma suivante venue voir si je m'étais assoupie, je donnai l'autorisation d'entrer. Je fus donc surprise de voir un des vieux serviteurs de mon père ouvrir timidement la porte.

- Pardon de vous déranger, dame Maëlyn… s'excusa-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

- Vous ne me dérangez en rien, mon ami, le rassurai-je en souriant.

- Mon Seigneur votre père vous demande le plus vite possible, poursuivit le serviteur, moins timide. Prête à partir, a-t-il précisé.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Partir ? demandai-je. Partir où ?

- À Osgiliath, dame Maëlyn.

J'en restai bouche bée.

- Osgiliath ? répétai-je, abasourdie.

Je me levai soudainement, manquant de faire tomber le siège sur lequel j'étais assise.

- Aurions-nous reçu des nouvelles ?

Il hocha la tête, souriant.

- À l'instant même, répondit-il. Vos frères sont vainqueurs.

°o0o°

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, je déboulai dans les écuries, prête au départ. J'avais revêtu une robe légère, parfaite pour monter à cheval. J'aurais bien enfilé un pantalon car je préférais monter à califourchon, mais ne l'avais pas fait, sachant pertinemment que mon père l'aurait désapprouvé et m'aurait réprimandée. J'avais également rapidement attaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval, pour éviter qu'ils ne volent devant mon visage au moindre coup de vent.

Aux écuries, Brom, mon étalon, était déjà sellé et piaffait d'impatience à l'idée de la promenade qui l'attendait. Souriante, j'allai vers lui et tendis une pomme et j'avais spécialement prise pour lui en passant par les cuisines.

- Dame Maëlyn ! dit un palefrenier, m'avisant.

- Bonjour, Dom, lui dis-je en souriant.

- J'ai mis la selle amazone, ne sachant pas vraiment laquelle mettre.

- Vous avez bien fait, le rassurai-je. Je ne sors pas seule et vous savez combien mon père désapprouve que je monte à califourchon.

- Cela ne sied pas à une dame de la cour !

Le palefrenier sursauta tandis que je me retournai, ayant reconnu la voix grave de mon père.

- Peut-être, répondis-je. Mais c'est bien plus confortable !

Mon père secoua la tête, affligé, je crois. On lui apporta son cheval et il monta en selle. Je l'imitai, mais je dus tenir fermement les rennes de Brom en main, sans quoi il serait parti au galop.

- Ce cheval est trop impétueux, dit mon père. Choisis-en un autre.

- Certainement pas, répliquai-je. C'est mon cheval, il n'y a aucune raison que j'en prenne un autre.

En effet, il était absolument hors de question que je me sépare de Brom. C'était un cadeau de mes frères pour mes vingt ans et j'y étais fort attachée. Depuis que je l'avais, jamais je n'étais partie hors de la cité blanche sans lui. Je le connaissais et pouvais anticiper la moindre de ses réactions.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque tu te rompras le cou, me dit-il, haussant les épaules, indifférent.

J'eus envie de lui dire que, si vraiment un jour j'ai le cou rompu par une chute de cheval, je ne saurai pas m'en plaindre… vu que je serai morte. Mais n'ayant pas envie de lui donner de faux espoirs, je me tus.

Nous partîmes avec une vingtaine de soldats qui nous escorteraient jusqu'à Osgiliath. Durant le chemin, je ne pus cacher mon impatience, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer mon père.

- Cesse donc de trépigner et conduis-toi comme une dame de la cour !

- Mais père, n'êtes-vous point impatient ? dis-je. Je ne puis cacher mon enthousiasme alors que je vais revoir mes frères, depuis trop longtemps partis…

- Bien sûr que je suis impatient de revoir Boromir, comment peux-tu en douter ?

- Il y aura aussi Faramir, lui rappelai-je froidement, n'aimant pas qu'il l'ignore de la sorte.

La réaction de mon père fut véhémente… mais sans surprise :

- Ne me parle pas de cet incapable ! Si Boromir n'était pas arrivé à la rescousse, Osgiliath aurait été prise et ton frère serait rentré à Minas Tirith, tel un chien la queue entre les jambes.

- Faramir et ses hommes n'étaient pas assez nombreux ! répliquai-je.

Même moi, je le savais !

- Sans mon fils, Faramir aurait échoué.

- Vous êtes injuste, père.

- Je serai juste envers ton frère quand il me donnera l'occasion de l'être. Maintenant, cesse de me parler de lui.

Je me tus, bien que diverses réparties cinglantes se tenaient sur le bout de ma langue.

Et vous aurez remarqué, je n'en doute point, que Boromir était "son fils" et que Faramir était "mon frère". Il parlait toujours d'eux en ces termes. Comme si Faramir et moi étions un groupe à part, ne faisant pas partie du groupe Denethor-Boromir. Heureusement que _mon frère aîné_ ne pensait pas comme lui !

Cela peut paraître curieux, mais jamais nous n'avons eu de jalousies entre Boromir, Faramir et moi. Pourtant, tous trois savons parfaitement que notre père favorise son aîné : ce n'est un secret pour personne, à Minas Tirith…

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à Osgiliath se passa dans le silence, seulement troublé par les sabots des chevaux. Nous mîmes les bêtes au galop afin d'arriver plus vite à destination. Brom étant plus fougueux et plus rapide que la monture de mon père, j'arrivai un peu avant lui. Je confiai Brom à un soldat ayant réussi à me suivre et attendit mon père tout en scrutant la foule, en train de fêter leur victoire. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, je me mis à le précéder, malgré ses remontrances que j'entendais à peine dans le brouhaha et me frayai un chemin vers mes frères.

Lorsque je les vis enfin, je crus les voir se rembrunir en regardant derrière moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et constatai que je n'avais pas semé mon père. Je savais qu'ils auraient préféré profiter de cette victoire sans l'ombre de mon père entre eux.

Je reportai mon attention sur eux et continuai mon chemin. Boromir ouvrit les bras avec un franc sourire et me serra contre lui.

- Dieu soit à louer, tu n'as rien ! dis-je.

Cela le fit rire tandis qu'il me relâchait.

- Ravi de te voir petite sœur ! dit-il. Malgré que tu sois accompagnée… ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

- Désolée, j'ai essayé de le semer… sans succès, dis-je, sur le même ton.

- Où est-il ? fit la voix de mon père derrière moi. Où est le meilleur du Gondor ? Où est mon aîné ?

- Père ! fit Boromir.

Je me poussai pour le laisser passer et rejoignis Faramir qui m'accueillit dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien ! dis-je contre son épaule.

Il embrassa tendrement mes cheveux. Puis, il me relâcha et nous regardâmes en direction de Boromir et Denethor. Je savais que Faramir attendait un peu de reconnaissance. Et j'espérais que notre père la lui donnerait. Je pris sa main entre la mienne et la serrai. Il répondit à mon étreinte.

- Ils disent que tu as vaincu l'ennemi d'une main, d'une seule ! dit Denethor.

- Ils exagèrent, répliqua Boromir. La victoire revient aussi à Faramir !

Il se tourna vers nous et Faramir serra un peu plus fort mes doigts tandis que je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Il me lâcha pour s'approcher de note père… qui perdit tout sourire, à mon grand dam et à celui de Boromir, à en juger par le regard qu'il me lança.

- Mais sans Faramir, cette cité serait encore debout, dit-il froidement.

J'assassinai mon père du regard, derrière Faramir que je suivais.

- N'étais-tu pas chargé de la protéger ? continua-t-il.

Boromir baissa la tête.

- J'aurais réussi, répondit Faramir. Mais nous étions trop peu.

Je lançai à mon père un regard éloquent mais, bien sûr, il m'ignora. Bien sûr.

- Oh, trop peu… répliqua mon père tandis que Boromir était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tu as laissé l'ennemi y pénétrer et la prendre à sa guise (*).

Il s'approcha de Faramir.

- Tu renvoies toujours une piètre image de ton père.

- Ce n'est nullement intentionnel, assura Faramir.

C'est alors que Boromir intervint :

- Vous ne lui accordez aucun crédit, pourtant il essaye de faire votre volonté.

Il s'éloigna et s'isola avec mon père. Je me tournai alors vers Faramir qui avait perdu quelques couleurs.

- Je sais que tu as fait ton possible, dis-je. Et un jour, père sera forcé de reconnaître ta valeur.

Il hocha tristement la tête en regardant son godet de bière.

- Il y a quelques minutes, cette bière était succulente. Maintenant, elle est fade…

Il vida la boisson par terre et posa le godet sur un tonneau à côté de lui.

- Faramir…

Je me plaçai à ses côtés, passai un bras sous le sien et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il me laissa faire et posa même sa tête sur la mienne, soupirant.

- Comme j'aimerais que père vous voie à travers mes yeux, dis-je.

- Et que verrait-il ? demanda Faramir, amusé.

Je souris mais ne bougeai pas ma position.

- Il verrait Boromir comme quelqu'un de grand, robuste et téméraire, se plaisant aux combats mais ne se souciant que très peu des savoirs coutumiers.

- C'est faux, contredit mon frère, le rire dans la voix. Boromir s'intéresse aux récits de batailles d'antan.

- Si tu m'avais laissé continuer, je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, fis-je, riant. Il verrait Boromir courageux et fort dans les combats. Quant à toi, il verrait déjà la ressemblance frappante que tu tiens de Boromir. Il te verrait aussi courageux, prêt à tout pour ta cité et ton père. Il te verrait plus calme et plus intéressé par le savoir. Il verrait aussi que tu fais preuve de plus de sagesse.

- Vraiment, tu me trouves sage ? s'enquit mon frère.

- Oui, répondis-je sans hésitation.

- J'aimerais aussi que père te voie à travers nos yeux, à Boromir et à moi, dit-il.

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un baiser sur mes cheveux.

- Et que verrait-il ? demandai-je, mutine.

- Il verrait une magnifique jeune femme qui nous ressemble, dit-il. Mêmes yeux, même couleur de cheveux, même caractère.

Je ris doucement.

- Il verrait une jeune femme que la perte de sa mère a marquée plus que nécessaire. Il verrait une jeune femme intelligente, se plaisant à l'érudition. Il verrait aussi la fine lame que tu es et en serait fier.

- Oh non, s'il savait cela, il me réprimanderait ! dis-je.

- Dommage, car tu te débrouilles vraiment bien, dit-il, amusé.

- C'est que j'ai eu d'excellents professeurs.

Je relevai la tête et lui souris. Faramir et Boromir avaient tenu à m'apprendre le maniement des armes. Ils m'avaient également appris à me servir de mes poings. Ils voulaient que je sache me défendre quand ils sont loin de moi.

Alors que Faramir allait ajouter quelque chose, Boromir sortit de sa "cachette", suivi de notre père. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient mais entendre Boromir hausser le ton avec notre père est chose rare. Et c'est pourtant de cela dont nous avons été témoin, bien que nous ne comprimes que la fin de la phrase :

- … pas à Fondcombe !

Faramir et moi nous nous séparâmes et les regardâmes, sourcils froncés. Pourquoi donc Boromir parlait-il de Fondcombe ?

- Désobéirais-tu à ton propre père ?

C'est alors que Faramir intervint :

- S'il faut vraiment aller à Fondcombe, envoyez-moi à sa place.

Boromir et moi nous tournâmes vers lui, surpris.

- Toi ? fit notre père. Oh, je vois… Une chance pour Faramir, capitaine du Gondor, de prouver sa valeur. J'en doute. Je ne peux confier cette mission qu'à ton frère. Celui qui ne me décevra pas.

- Mais c'est de la folie, intervins-je, m'attirant le regard noir de mon père et ceux interdits de mes frères. Fondcombe est loin. Très loin. Près de deux mois de voyage.

- J'irai, dit Boromir en nous lançant un long regard à Faramir et à moi.

- As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ? C'est trop dangereux pour un homme seul.

- Deux mois, ce n'est pas trop long, répliqua Boromir.

- Deux mois, sans compter les intempéries, les caprices du ciel, les chemins qui ne seront plus praticables et… sûrement les quelques Orques que tu croiseras sur ta route ! Et comment vas-tu faire pour te nourrir ? Même en prenant un deuxième cheval qui transporterait tes provisions, sauras-tu prendre assez de nourriture pour deux mois ?

Boromir ne répondit rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une femme sait de ces choses-là ? intervint durement notre père. Tu devrais tenir ta place qui est de souhaiter bonne chance aux hommes quand ils partent en guerre et te taire le reste du temps.

Je me tournai vers mon père, peinée.

- Père ! dit Boromir.

Denethor l'ignora et continua de m'assassiner du regard.

- Une femme ne sait rien des affaires des hommes ! Boromir partira car là est ma volonté.

Et il se détourna, nous laissant tous les trois. Un silence plana entre nous, que Boromir finit par briser :

- Je partirai demain, dit-il. Rentrons à Minas Tirith, profitons de notre dernière soirée ensemble. Demain, Faramir m'accompagnera jusqu'à Osgiliath pour mon départ et y restera pour défendre la cité.

Ainsi, Boromir s'en allait vers une lointaine contrée et Faramir allait défendre une cité. Et moi, je serai de nouveau seule…

- Je vous accompagnerai demain, dis-je. Pour ton départ. Puis, je rentrerai à Minas Tirith.

Mes frères hochèrent la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter quand j'avais une idée en tête.

- Je vais chercher nos montures, dit Faramir à Boromir. On se retrouve à la sortie de la cité.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et Faramir partit. Je restai seule avec mon frère aîné.

- Allons-y, me dit-il.

Et il fendit la foule pour sortir d'Osgiliath. Je le suivis, l'âme en peine. Je pensais que la fin de cette bataille signifierait le retour de mes frères à Minas Tirith. Or, voilà que j'apprends qu'ils vont tous les deux partir.

Nous marchâmes en silence et arrivâmes à l'endroit convenu. Notre père et les soldats nous attendaient. Je pris les brides de Brom, qu'un soldat me tendait. Peu de temps après, Faramir arriva, tirant deux chevaux derrière lui. Boromir monta en selle d'un des chevaux et Faramir de l'autre. Je montai en selle également, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'à l'aller.

Mon père donna l'ordre du départ et nous partîmes. Nous chevauchâmes vers Minas Tirith. Mes frères chevauchaient un peu derrière moi et s'entretenaient à voix basse. Bien qu'étant d'un caractère curieux, je ne cherchai pas à savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Leurs prochains départs m'avaient ôté mon plaisir de les revoir.

Finalement, ils se mirent à ma hauteur.

- Souris, petite sœur ! dit Boromir. Je veux garder le souvenir de ton sourire et pas de ta mine boudeuse !

- Je bouderai si j'en ai envie, répliquai-je avec humeur. Pourquoi père veut-il t'envoyer là-bas, c'est insensé !

- Elrond de Fondcombe va tenir un conseil, dit Boromir. Il veut que j'aille y assister.

- Un conseil ? répétai-je, surprise. Sur quel sujet ?

- Père le devine, mais n'en est pas sûr, dit Faramir.

Et je compris de quoi ils parlaient il y a juste un instant.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je me le demande aussi, m'apprit Faramir.

- D'une arme, répondit Boromir à contrecœur, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer de ne pas être écouté.

- Une arme ? répéta Faramir.

Boromir hocha la tête.

- Quelle genre d'arme ? demandai-je.

- L'arme… de l'ennemi… avoua Boromir.

Je perdis mes couleurs et Faramir en resta muet de stupeur.

- L'Anneau Unique ? demandai-je.

- Père pense qu'il a été retrouvé, expliqua Boromir. Il veut que j'aille voir si c'est le cas et revenir lui dire ce que j'ai appris.

- Tu mens, affirmai-je froidement. Si père avait eu vent de pareilles nouvelles, il t'aurait demandé de ramener cette arme, je me trompe ?

Je vis Boromir se figer et je compris que j'avais visé juste.

- C'est dangereux ! fit Faramir. Amener cet Anneau ici signifierait la fin du Gondor !

- Qu'en sais-tu ? dit Boromir, légèrement inquiet et frustré.

- Sauron sait tout, dis-je. Son Œil est braqué sur nous car nous sommes sur son chemin et nous sommes la cité des hommes de Numénor. Si l'Anneau Unique venait à passer nos frontières, si nous venons à l'utiliser, il le saura. Et il fera tout pour le récupérer.

Il y eut un lourd silence entre nous. Je n'avais peut-être jamais guerroyé comme mes frères, mais j'avais longuement étudié. Je connaissais la bataille qui eut lieu il y a 3000 ans. J'étais aux côtés de Gandalf quand celui-ci fit des recherches parmi nos ouvrages, à la bibliothèque. Après son départ, j'avais lu les parchemins et autres livres qu'il avait consulté.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, dit Boromir, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même. Elrond n'a pas dit de quoi son conseil parlerait. Et de plus, j'y vais surtout pour avoir réponse aux questions concernant nos songes.

Il avait dit cela en échangeant un regard avec Faramir. Je les observais, mon regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

- Vos songes ? demandai-je.

- Nous avons fait des rêves étranges, m'expliqua Boromir. Dans lesquels revenaient des vers…

- Ces vers disaient ceci, dit Faramir.

_Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée :_

_À Imladris elle se trouve _

_Des conseils seront pris_

_Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul._

_Un signe sera montré_

_Que le Destin est proche,_

_Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera,_

_Et le Semi-Homme se dressera._

- L'épée qui fut brisée ? Ça veut dire Narsil ? Et le Fléau d'Isildu veut sûrement parler de l'Anneau ? demandai-je.

- Je l'ignore, c'est pourquoi je vais aller voir Elrond. Non seulement pour voir de quoi il veut parler, mais aussi pour trouver réponses à ces questions.

Je plongeai dans le silence, réfléchissant aux vers prophétiques qui avaient hanté les songes de mes frères. Qui était le "semi-homme" ?

La voix enjouée de Boromir me tira de mes réflexions.

- Si on faisait la course ? proposa-t-il.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance face à Brom, leur dis-je. Autant me féliciter de ma victoire dès à pr… Hé ! Vous trichez !

En effet, Boromir et Faramir avaient mis leurs chevaux au galop avant même qu'un signal ne fut donné. J'éperonnai aussitôt Brom qui partit à toute vitesse, dépassant en un rien de temps mon père et les soldats.

Le vent faisait voler mes cheveux et je riais à gorge déployée devant la course. Je réussis à rattraper les montures de mes frères mais eus beaucoup de mal à les dépasser. J'y parvins, mais de justesse. Je fus donc la première arrivée aux portes de la cité.

- Vous voyez, même en trichant, vous perdez ! leur dis-je en riant.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû garder ce cheval pour moi ! dit Boromir.

- Ah non, c'est un cadeau. Brom est à moi !

Faramir rit. La bonne humeur était de retour entre nous. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour me faire sourire.

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais appelé ce cheval ainsi, dit Faramir à notre aîné. D'autant plus que son ancien nom était, à mon humble avis, parfait.

- Ah bon ? fis-je. Brom avait un autre nom ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? me demanda Boromir en souriant.

- Me souvenir de quoi ? m'enquis-je. Du nom de Brom ? Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

- Il s'appelait Tonnerre, dit Faramir.

- Je préfère Brom, souris-je.

- Je l'ai appelé ainsi en ton souvenir, m'apprit Boromir.

- Vraiment ?

- Quand tu étais petite, tu avais peur de l'orage.

Faramir se mit à rire tandis que je rougissais.

- C'est faux ! me défendis-je.

- Non, non, c'est vrai ! dit Boromir. Et tu te glissais dans ma chambre au moindre orage !

- C'est possible, dis-je tandis que Faramir se remettait de son rire. Quel rapport avec Brom ?

- Tu ne savais pas dire "orage", étant petite, dit Boromir souriant à ce souvenir. Tu disais que tu avais peur du "brom". Donc, Tonnerre s'est vu rebaptisé Brom.

- Et bien, petite sœur, dit Faramir, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies eu peur des orages, toi qui te dis sans peur.

- Il fut un temps, mon cher frère, où tu mouillais ton lit… lui rappelai-je.

Ce fut à son tour de rougir et au tour de Boromir de rire.

- Tu n'étais même pas née ! dit-il.

- Moi non, mais les serviteurs, eux, étaient là. Et ils ont bonne mémoire !

Le rire de Boromir résonna encore et je ris avec lui. Faramir finit par se joindre à notre hilarité. Et c'est ainsi, riant sans retenue, que notre père nous trouva. Il haussa un sourcil en nous regardant et nous nous tûmes.

- Que vous a-t-il pris ? fit-il. C'était dangereux et inconsidéré.

Il se tourna vers moi :

- Surtout avec un cheval comme le tien !

- Je ne risque rien avec Brom ! fis-je en flattant l'encolure de ma monture.

- C'était mon idée, père, dit Boromir. Je voulais m'assurer que le cadeau de notre sœur était toujours à la hauteur de sa réputation.

- Ne me dis pas qu'en cinq ans, tu n'as pu voir les facultés de ce cheval ! dit Denethor.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Faramir en haussant un sourcil. Mon père se souvenait que ça faisait cinq ans que mes frères m'avaient offert Brom. J'en étais assez surprise.

Nous entrâmes dans la cité et je chevauchai de nouveau entre mes frères. Nous plaisantâmes sur tout le chemin nous menant jusqu'à notre demeure. Nous confiâmes nos montures aux écuries et partîmes nous rafraichir et nous changer avant le repas du soir. Le soleil se couchait lorsque je rejoignis mes frères. Nous mangeâmes en silence, mon père monopolisant la conversation sur la bataille d'Osgiliath, louant les valeurs de Boromir. Celui-ci nous lança un regard ennuyé lorsque notre père répéta que l'on disait partout que Boromir avait vaincu ses ennemis d'une seule.

À la fin du repas, il conclut en ces mots, avant de se retirer :

- Je suis si fier de toi, mon fils !

Une fois tous les trois seuls, nous sortîmes dans la cour et trouvâmes une place sur un banc. Nous observâmes les étoiles, nous remémorant les vieux et bons souvenirs. Puis, l'heure avançant, vint la nostalgie des départs.

- Je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez, dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Allons, Faramir ne sera pas si loin, dit Boromir, cherchant à me remonter le moral.

- C'est vrai, je t'écrirai souvent et viendrai te rendre visite aussi souvent qu'il me sera permis de le faire.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Quant à moi, je t'écrirai dès que j'arriverai à Fondcombe pour te tenir informée de ce qu'il s'y passe. Ça te va ?

- Non, je préfèrerai que vous restiez, répliquai-je. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, repris-je en soupirant. J'attendrai donc vos nouvelles. Et elles ont intérêt à être bonnes !

Mes frères rirent et nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit.

Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs du lendemain. Je sais que je me suis réveillée à l'aube, incapable de me rendormir. Je m'habillais de la robe préférée de mon frère. Elle était verte et brodée de fils d'or. La ceinture, elle-aussi dorée, était finement ouvragée. Il avait toujours dit que cette robe était celle qui m'allait le mieux. Je me coiffai sobrement et ne mis aucun bijou, si ce n'est le collier qui ne me quittait jamais et que je tenais de ma défunte mère.

Je me rappelle avoir quitté ma chambre et m'être rendue aux écuries. Faramir était déjà là et avait préparé sa monture et celle de Boromir. Il me salua et me dit qu'il allait justement s'occuper de Brom. Je voulus le faire mais m'incita à le laisser faire.

- Ça m'occupe les mains et l'esprit, dit-il.

Je cédai et Faramir sella Brom. Boromir arriva peu de temps après. À trois, nous partîmes dans les lueurs de l'aube jusqu'à Osgiliath. Le ciel était couvert. À la cité, Faramir et moi mîmes pieds à terre tandis que Boromir restait en selle, jetant un coup d'œil au ciel gris. Puis, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose d'autre. Je suivis son regard et tombai sur le drapeau de notre cité, décoré de l'arbre blanc.

- Souviens-toi de ce jour, petit frère, dit Boromir en regardant Faramir.

Il devait faire référence à la veille, lorsqu'ils réussirent, ensemble, à reprendre Osgiliath. Puis, il se tourna vers moi.

- Prends soin de toi, petite sœur.

Je hochai la tête, me retenant de toutes mes forces de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

- J'attends rapidement de tes nouvelles, lui dis-je.

Il acquiesça. Il n'ajouta pas un mot et fit tourner sa monture. Il partit et nous le suivîmes des yeux en nous tenant la main. Puis Faramir reprit son rôle de capitaine et je dus rentrer à Minas Tirith.

Ni Faramir, ni moi ne savions alors que nos venions de voir notre aîné pour la dernière fois…

°o0o°

(*) Phrase tirée au mot près du film, prononcée par Denethor. Ne pas voir une phrase au sens tordu qu'aurait pu pondre l'auteur. Pour une fois, elle n'y est pour rien *sifflote*

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

À bientôt pour la suite :D


	2. Chapitre 2 - L'attende

Bonsoir ! :D

Après une longue absence, je reviens enfin à la vie sur FFnet xD Bon, je dirai simplement que ma longue absence est due à des retournements de situations pas toujours géniaux… On va faire bref car j'ai déjà tout expliqué sur une autre fic et j'aurais peur de paraître lourde xD J'ai étudié pour un examen que j'ai raté, j'ai donc raté mon année, je suis partie en vacances chez une amie et en revenant, je n'avais pas de logement d'étudiant, ça a donc été la panique avant de trouver en dernière minute. Ma main droite est passée à travers une vitre m'offrant 9 points de suture (et devinez un peu quelle main j'utilise ?), j'ai eu des stages à préparer et à passer et pour bien couronner 2011, un accident de voiture la veille du réveillon de Noël… Puis bon, un nouveau stage à préparer… Que de joies ! 8D

'Fin bref, j'ai pour le moment, une petite période calme qui va me faire du bien avant de replonger en stage. Je vais en profiter ^^

Une grand merci à **Elodie94**, **BeN**, **Edeinn**, **Aliete**, **Aschen**, **Rukie-chan**, **Lucette** (ainsi l'appelle-t-on xD), **Lily2811**, **Lily**, **The Lily and the Hawk** (que je pourras appeler le trio des Lily *-*) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait bien plaisir et qui m'ont redonné confiance car, j'avoue, j'ai longuement hésité à publier cette fic, n'étant pas sûre de moi en ce qui concerne LOTR :D Donc, merci ! *-*

**BeN** : Merci pour ta review :D Je suis contente que tu trouves que Maëlyn est un super personnage *-* J'espère que la suite te plaira :D Merci pour ta review ^o^

**Aschen** : Coucou ! :D Voici la suite tant attendue (a) Pour ce qui est des amours de Maëlyn, j'avoue que j'hésite encore x) Je verrai ce que l'inspiration me donnera à ce moment-là car j'ai pour le moment plein d'idées ^^ Merci pour ta review en tout cas :D

**Lily** : Coucou ! :D Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon personnage et sa complicité entre ses frères :D Et merci pour ton compliment =^^= Pour ce qui est de sauver Boromir… Non, désolée. La mort de Boromir fait partie de son personnage, je ne peux pas effacer ça ^^' Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même :D Merci pour ta review *-* Bisouilles ^o^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

Bisouilleuh ! ^o^

°o0o°

Chapitre 2 : L'attende…

Savez-vous ce que veut dire "attendre impatiemment" ? Durant les mois qui suivirent le départ de mon frère pour Fondcombe, je peux vous assurer que j'ai trouvé quelques définitions à ses deux mots. Généralement, toutes finissaient par "et quand je l'aurai sous la main, je le tuerai !". Pourquoi donc n'avais-je pas de nouvelles de Boromir ! Qu'attendait-il pour m'envoyer une lettre ! Que je vienne moi-même la chercher ?

Heureusement, Faramir était plus régulier et il revenait de temps en temps à Minas Tirith, faire des rapports des avancées de l'ennemi à mon père. À chacune de ses visites, il passait du temps avec moi, le plus possible. Et il me rassurait pour Boromir. Il disait qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison à ce retard et je répondais qu'il avait intérêt s'il tenait un tant soit peu à sa vie.

Mais la vie à Minas Tirith m'ennuyait terriblement. Encore plus que d'habitude. Je me sentais si seule et j'en voulais à mes frères d'être loin de moi. Bien sûr, j'étais égoïste de leur en vouloir, mais c'était ainsi. Le seul moment de la journée que j'aimais, c'était quand je rendais visite à Brom, aux écuries. Cela me changeait les idées et c'est dans pareils moments que je me sentais plus proche de mes frères.

Les soirs, dans mon lit, je priais pour leur santé et leur bien-être. Je ne pense pas qu'ils sachent à quel point leur absence me pèse sur le cœur… S'ils savaient à quel point ils me manquaient !

- N'est-ce pas, Maëlyn ?

Je fus ramenée à la réalité par la voix de mon père et je me tournai vers lui. Nous étions en train de prendre le repas du soir lorsque je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Pardon, vous disiez, père ?

Mon père soupira bruyamment, laissant paraître son agacement. Intérieurement, je me préparai au sermon qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre.

- Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'attention quand on te parle, ma fille, dit-il.

- Je suis désolée, père, dis-je. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

- Sache que c'est inconvenable pour une femme de ne point écouter un homme qui te parle.

Je pinçai les lèvres, taisant une réplique qui n'aurait pas été "digne d'une dame".

- Il te faudra changer de comportement lorsque tu seras mariée, poursuivit mon père.

Mariée… encore faut-il que je trouve l'homme adéquat. Et je savais qu'il ne se trouvait pas à Minas Tirith. Mariée… Le mariage semblait si loin de moi. Si loin… D'après mon père, j'aurais déjà dû être mariée. Pourtant, lorsqu'on demanda ma main, il y a deux ans, il me laissa le choix d'accepter ou pas. Ce pour quoi je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante car mon prétendant n'était pas à mon goût. Ni à celui de mes frères, avais-je appris plus tard. Et au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il avait déplu à mon père et qu'il avait été soulagé que je le rejette. Du moins, espérais-je qu'il ait pensé ainsi.

- Ton rôle sera d'écouter et de conseiller au mieux ton époux, dit mon père. Et de te taire…

- … Le reste du temps, terminai-je à la place de mon père.

Il me lança un regard courroucé. Il n'avait pas apprécié que je prenne la parole pendant qu'il me faisait la morale.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois ton père ! dit-il. Il te faut tenir ta langue devant les hommes ! Surtout les hommes de haut rang.

Il se tourna vers un serviteur pour demander qu'on ramène plus de viande. Je pris mon gobelet d'argent. Il était empli de vin. J'en bus une longue gorgée en pensant que la vie d'une femme était injuste. Pourquoi n'aurions rien d'autre à faire que nous taire, nous marier et enfanter ? Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas droit à des hauts-faits comparables à ceux des hommes ?

Je bus une autre gorgée en repensant aux longues heures d'entraînement que j'avais suivi auprès de mes frères après mes leçons avec mon précepteur. Si mon père savait que j'étais en mesure de tenir tête à Boromir avec une lame, changerait-il d'avis sur mon rôle à tenir ? Bien sûr, Boromir me battait à presque tous les coups, mais je dois dire que je suis assez fière de pouvoir lui donner du fil à retordre. Et c'est pareil avec Faramir. Quoi qu'en dise mon père, je sais que Faramir est un grand guerrier, car je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre contre Boromir. Et je peux vous assurer qu'un combat, même d'entraînement, entre mes frères, c'est impressionnant.

Je souris, car cela ramena un souvenir à ma mémoire…

_- Allons petite sœur, quand vas-tu te décider à te marier ? m'avait demandé Boromir alors que lui, Faramir et moi nous assîmes après un long moment d'entraînement._

_- Je pourrais te retourner la question, avais-je aussitôt dit. Nombreuses sont les femmes qui soupirent sur ton passage, n'attendant qu'un signe de ta part._

_- Le mariage ne m'intéresse guère, avait assuré mon frère. Les femmes et la marmaille, très peu pour moi._

_- Mais, il te faudra bien donner un héritier ! l'avais-je contredit. Il faut perpétuer la maison des surintendants !_

_Boromir avait ri._

_- Je laisse ce "privilège" à Faramir !_

_- C'est trop gentil de ta part… avait sombrement dit Faramir._

_Boromir et moi avions éclaté de rire devant l'expression de notre frère._

_- Ne me dis pas que toi non plus, tu ne veux pas te marier ! avais-je dit._

_- Je n'ai pas dit cela, avait répondu Faramir. J'attends juste de trouver la bonne personne. Mais nous parlions de toi, à l'origine ! Alors, réponds donc à la question de Boromir._

_- Quelle question ? avais-je innocemment demandé._

_Mes frères s'étaient jeté un regard en haussant un sourcil._

_- Quand te marieras-tu ? avaient-ils demandé en chœur._

_- Vous souhaitez tant que ça me voir partir au bras d'un homme ?_

_Un silence avait plané entre mes frères._

_- Le plus tard possible, ça m'arrangerait, avait dit Boromir, me faisant rire._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier dans l'immédiat. On va dire que je me marierai avec l'homme capable de vous mettre au tapis, tous les deux._

_- Cet homme n'est pas à Minas Tirith, alors, s'était vanté Boromir, acquiescé par un Faramir souriant._

_J'avais éclaté de rire. Mes frères se comportaient envers moi de la même façon qu'un père voyant d'un mauvais œil que sa fille ait un autre homme que lui dans sa vie et dans son cœur._

- Voulez-vous reprendre du vin, dame Maëlyn.

Les vestiges de mon souvenir s'estompèrent et je me tournai vers le serviteur qui venait de me parler. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon gobelet d'argent et le vis encore rempli aux trois-quarts.

- Non merci, mon brave, cela ira parfaitement comme cela, dis-je en souriant.

Il s'inclina et recula dans l'ombre avec sa carafe de vin. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon père et me demandai comment il réagirait le jour de mon éventuel mariage. Sera-t-il soulagé ou triste de me voir partir ?

Mon père soupira.

- J'ai hâte que mon fils revienne avec ce que je lui ai demandé, dit-il.

Il parlait de Boromir. Je me tournai vers lui.

- Et que lui avez-vous demandé ? m'enquis-je, espérant en apprendre plus sur le départ de mon frère.

- Je lui ai demandé de me ramener de quoi sauver le Gondor.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Un tel objet existe vraiment ? demandai-je.

Je pense que Boromir n'était pas censé m'en parler, aussi jouais-je les innocentes devant mon père. Celui-ci ne fut d'ailleurs pas dupe car il me lança un regard sombre.

- C'est insultant d'être pris pour un imbécile, Maëlyn, dit-il.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

- Jamais je n'oserai ! m'offusquai-je.

Car je respectais mon père, bien que je ne sois pas toujours d'accord avec ce qu'il décidait. Il était celui qui m'avait donné la vie : je lui devais respect et reconnaissance. Et obéissance aussi, dans la mesure du possible.

Le regard qu'il me lança me réduisit au silence.

- Je sais parfaitement que Boromir vous a mis au courant, toi et ton frère. Alors cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile.

Mon père et moi, nous nous fixâmes, yeux dans les yeux. Je finis par baisser le regard. Je bus une longue gorgée de vin regrettant de ne pas m'être resservie, finalement.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence tendu et je fus heureuse et soulagée lorsque je rejoignis ma chambre. J'allais à ma fenêtre et mon humeur s'assombrit : elle donnait sur l'est… Le Mordor… La cause de tous nos ennuis. Je levai les yeux au ciel et contemplai les rares étoiles qui luisaient.

Soupirant, je me détournai. Après un bain, je me glissai entre mes draps et m'endormis aussitôt. Au début, mes songes étaient disparates, comme le sont souvent les rêves destinés à être oubliés au petit matin. Pourtant, cela changea au bout d'un moment. J'étais dans un endroit inconnu. Tout était flou et j'entendais des voix lointaines. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce qu'elles disaient. Aussi, me fiant à mon ouïe, je m'avançai en direction de ces voix. Je ne saurais dire si je marchais ou si je flottais. C'était une sensation assez étrange, je dois dire… Au bout d'un moment, il me semblait reconnaître la voix de Boromir… Mais je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'un paysage vert et flou.

- Le Fléau d'Isildur…

D'autres voix intervinrent :

- Boromir !

- _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh bruzum-ishi krimpatul !_

Tandis que la voix disait ces mots, tout devint noir et froid. Je me sentis oppressée, alors que cette voix était dure, sombre. Des frissons de froid et de peur parcoururent mon corps et il me fallut un long moment avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je crois avoir raté un moment de la conversation onirique que je suis en train de suivre.

- … car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions ouest. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique.

C'est bizarre, cette voix me disait quelque chose. On dirait la voix de Mithrandir… Et un Anneau ? Étaient-ils en train de parler de l'Anneau Unique ? Étais-je en train de suivre une conversation qui se passait à Fondcombe ? Était-il possible que mon envie de revoir Boromir ait fait en sorte que je suive ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

- Cet Anneau est un don, dit la voix de Boromir. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps, mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui !

- On ne peut le contrôler, intervint un autre homme. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Je dois dire que j'étais assez d'accord avec cet homme. Quand Boromir nous avait dit que père voulait qu'il ramène l'Anneau à la cité, j'avais été totalement contre cette idée. Un objet aussi maléfique ne pouvait avoir sa place dans la Cité Blanche.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur connaît à ses choses-là ? demanda la voix de Boromir.

- Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur ! intervint une autre voix. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Aragorn ? Fils d'Arathorn ? Lui-même fils d'Arador ? L'Héritier d'Isildur ?

- Aragorn ? répéta Boromir. Le descendant d'Isildur ?

Ainsi, j'avais raison…

- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor, dit la voix qui avait fait la révélation.

J'entendis alors une phrase prononcée en elfique de la voix du "Rôdeur"

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, répliqua la voix de Boromir. Il n'en a pas besoin…

- Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser… dit la voix de Mithrandir.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, dit encore une autre voix. L'Anneau _doit_ être détruit.

Je ressentis une déception sans nom s'emparer de moi sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Je devrais être soulagée qu'un tel objet soit voué à la destruction. Et c'est avec cette déception que je fus tirée du sommeil. Gangulf, mon chat, était en train de ronronner à mon oreille, me réveillant. J'ouvris les paupières en repoussant un peu le félin. Je m'assis entre mes draps et vis, derrière les tentures tirées de ma fenêtre, que le soleil était déjà levé. Et depuis un moment, apparemment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? murmurai-je.

Gangulf se frotta contre mon bras, quémandant une caresse que je lui donnai distraitement. Était-il possible que ce rêve soit plus qu'un simple rêve ? Avais-je assisté à ce que Boromir était en train de faire ? Et la déception que j'avais ressentie… peut-être était-ce celle que mon frère avait ressentie ? Ou alors, j'étais moi-même déçue de la prochaine destruction de l'Anneau ? Et si cet objet permettait de sauver le Gondor, comme le disait Boromir ? Si cet Anneau avait le pouvoir de détruire Sauron et le Mordor, ainsi que toutes les immondes créatures qui y vivaient ?

- Aïe !

Gangulf, non satisfait des caresses que je lui donnais automatiquement, m'avait entouré le bras de ses pattes et avait mordu. Je le repoussai et il se tourna vers moi en feulant avant de quitter ma chambre, le poil hérissé, la mine indignée.

Après un soupir, je me levai et fis une rapide toilette. J'enfilai une robe légère car la température était estivale. Après quoi je me dirigeai immédiatement vers les écuries où je fus accueillie par un hennissement satisfait de Brom. Je pris une pomme et la lui tendit. Je lui racontai mon étrange songe même si je savais que mon cheval ne pouvait être d'un grand secours. Pouvoir en parler était suffisant. Et comme chaque jour, j'en vins à me plaindre du retard des nouvelles de Boromir.

- C'est vrai, non ? S'il est arrivé à Fondcombe, comme je le crois, ça veut dire qu'il va enfin m'envoyer une lettre ! Et j'espère pour lui qu'elle ne va pas tarder à arriver !

- Hum, hum !

Je sursautai, me croyant seule dans les écuries. Je me retournai prestement.

- Encore en train de parler à ton cheval ?

J'eus un grand sourire et, soulevant le bas de ma robe, j'accourus dans les bras que Faramir ouvrait à mon intention. Il me serra contre lui, me portant presque.

- Faramir ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

- Moi aussi, me dit mon frère. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre discussion.

Il se moquait de moi et je lui répondis en me séparant de lui et en lui donnant un léger coup dans les côtes.

- Petite impertinente, fit semblant de s'offusquer Faramir. Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris qu'on ne porte pas la main sur un homme ?

- Je pensais que c'était sur les femmes qu'il ne fallait pas porter la main, répliquai-je. Et j'ai eu deux professeurs qui m'ont plutôt appris à mettre les hommes au tapis.

Cela le fit rire tandis qu'il me reprit dans ses bras, tendrement.

- De toute façon, le premier qui ose lever la main sur toi aura à faire à moi.

Je souris contre mon frère. J'aimais bien le comportement protecteur qu'ils avaient avec moi. Au bout d'un moment, je me séparai de Faramir.

- Je suppose que tu es venu pour t'entretenir avec père ? fis-je.

- C'est déjà fait, m'apprit-il. Je m'apprêtais à retourner à Osgiliath.

- Déjà ? m'exclamai-je, déçue et surprise.

- Je dois protéger la cité.

Je soupirai, contrariée. Faramir rit de ma mine boudeuse.

- J'aurais pu vous voir un peu plus si vous vous étiez levée plus tôt, demoiselle ma sœur.

Je fis la moue.

- Je n'en peux rien si j'ai été prise dans un songe étrange, répliquai-je.

- Un songe étrange ? souligna Faramir.

Je hochai la tête, les sourcils froncés, toujours un peu inquiète face à ce rêve. Décidant que me confier à un cheval n'était pas suffisant, je racontai mon rêve à Faramir, tandis qu'il préparait son cheval pour son départ. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, je vis les sourcils de mon frère se froncer de plus en plus. Je conclus en insistant sur la déception que j'avais ressentie et le malaise qui m'avait prise en me rendant compte de cette déception ressentie.

Faramir se tourna vers moi et vit mon visage pensif. Il s'avança vers moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Cesse de te torturer avec ça, fit-il. Tu es comme mère, il t'arrive d'avoir des visions.

Je hochai la tête.

- Et à mon avis, ce n'est pas toi qui es déçue de la destruction de cette chose. Tu es bien trop sage pour vouloir qu'un tel objet arrive jusque dans notre cité. Tu es empathique. Malgré la distance, ce sont sûrement les émotions de Boromir que tu as ressenties.

Je souris légèrement, me laissant convaincre par le raisonnement de mon frère.

- Et dis-toi que maintenant qu'il est arrivé à la cité elfique, tu ne devrais pas tarder à avoir de ses nouvelles.

- Tu as raison. Je devrais arrêter de m'en faire. C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ces visions… et j'aimerais même ne pas en avoir.

Il sourit et me caressa la joue avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

- Il me faut y aller. Prends soin de toi, petite sœur.

- Sois prudent, lui dis-je.

Il me sourit, prit sa monture et sortit des écuries. Je ne le suivis pas. Je détestai les au revoir et je préférais ne pas le suivre. Ainsi, j'étais sûre de ne pas le supplier de rester avec moi. Il le savait et ne disait rien.

Il partit donc et moi, j'attendis la lettre de Boromir. Nous étions un 25 octobre. Sa lettre ne viendrait à moi que trois mois plus tard…

°o0o°

Pour le nom du chat, sachez que je ne l'ai pas inventé… un collègue de ma mère porte ce nom ! x'D Bon, c'est son deuxième prénom mais quand même ! J'étais tellement morte de rire que je me devais d'y faire un clin d'œil x)

J'espère que ça vous a plu :D N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez dans un tite review :3


End file.
